Memories
by vodin
Summary: Post war,post Harry-Ginny reunion. Ron returns from Australia to find his best mate and sister supposedly back together and he's not happy about it. An argument ensues and memories begin to spill out.Read on!Story includes Weasleys and few others as wel


**A/N:  
Hi all!This is my first fic.  
Not a long winding story but just a few ideas i had,but i might club together a few other ideas and extend it....depends.  
Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ginny skipped down the stairs,humming softly,feeling the usual cheerfulness she had for the past week._Since i got back together with Harry_.  
She couldn't help the large smile that spread on her face and entered the kitchen.  
"Morning mom,morning dad!".  
"Good morning dear".  
Unable to let go of an opportunity to rile up her brothers,she added,"morning you gits",earning their scowls.  
"Ginny!"came her mother's reflex response and pat came the reply-"Sorry mum"-equally fast.

She walked to the table and plopped down into her seat next to Harry,who immediately leaned over and whispered,"Where's my morning greeting?",pouting.  
_Ah,just what i expected._  
She turned around and gave him a big smacking kiss,and added in a sing-song voice "Good morning Harry!".  
"Gin-nyyeee!",George and Charlie groaned to which she gave them a sickly sweet smile. She did'nt miss her mother's smile directed at her,nor the similar reaction from Fleur and smiled internally.  
"Good morning gorgeous",wished Harry,with a goofy grin,causing her to blush,though none of the others had heard him.  
George however caught her reaction,"Wow Harry!It's been years since we got that reaction from her,you should teach us how you do it",he said in a mocking tone,winking at Ginny as Charlie snickered.  
She stuck her tongue out at them but was shocked when Harry turned around and kissed her,just as her tongue was retreating into her mouth and said,"_This_ is how".Ginny sat there stunned,lips parted forming a -O,feeling her face heat up and knew that she had blushed spectacularly.

"You've got some nerve Potter",Bill commented,though with a slight edge to his voice and Fleur suppressed a giggle and winked at Harry,who sat with a cheeky grin plastered to his face,ignoring Charlie's withering glare.  
George made a gagging noise and moaned,"I _do_ _not _want to see that",lowering his head to the table.

Coming back to her senses,Ginny snapped her head back to Harry and hissed,"_What was that about?"_

"_That_", he replied with a satisfied smirk,"was payback", and tilted his head to the other side of the table,where,sure enough George was silently banging his head on the table top while Charlie was furiously rubbing his eyes,as though that would erase the image.  
She allowed herself a wide smile but suddenly looked around the kitchen wildly,whispering,"But mum and dad...."  
"weren't looking",he finished.  
_Of course,when did he ever do something that would displease them?When they were looking that is..._  
She flashed him a grin and took his hand under the table and began her breakfast.

"So",her father started,"when are Ron and Hermione due to arrive Molly dear?".  
"They should be here anytime now Arthur".  
Ginny felt Harry slightly stiffen and whispered to him,"Its alright he'll just blow his top off and then he'll be okay after a few days at the most".  
Harry looked at her,trying to smile but managing only a grimace,"Well,cant be worse than the rest of them put together can it?".  
"No it cant",she replied with a giggle."Besides,there's always Hermione to sort him out".Harry relaxed and replied,"yeah",a smug smile forming on his face.

Just as Ginny finished up and deposited her plates in the wash,a _pop_ sounded in the lawn followed by the un-mistakable voice of Ron swearing.  
"They're here",announced Molly and began to move to the door as she wondered,"but there was only one pop".Ginny,wondering the same walked back to Harry's side and announced,"Ill go take a shower".

And as she followed it with a kiss to his mouth,the door opened.  
_Uh-oh_.  
She sighed,looked up with a bright smile and began,"Hermione!Good to see you-",but stopped when she saw that only Ron was at the door,fixing Harry with a murderous glare as his face flushed a deep shade of red.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?",he bellowed at Harry  
Ginny immediately stood up with an angry retort but stopped when it was almost out of her mouth as she felt Harry squeeze her hand,clearly communicating '_Ill handle this_'  
"We're back together Ron",he stated,looking Ron in the eye.  
"You know why i did it.I apologised. She accepted,so what is your problem?",he asked evenly.  
Ginny smiled,_way to go Harry!  
_

_"_What is my problem?!Oh i don't know,You_left_ her,you_hurt_ her,you made her_ cry_",he spat as Harry winced.  
Despite Harry's earlier explanations about the reasons for his actions,Bill,Charlie,George and Percy suddenly forgot their acceptance of his apology and joined Ron in glaring at Harry but averted their eyes when they caught their sister's scowl.

Harry gripped her hand tightly and was obviously more angry than upset,for he retorted,"I could say the same for you_ mate_".  
"What are you talking about?"  
_That's thick Ron,real thick._  
"_Hermione_"Harry spat,his voice rising.  
"What do _you_ know about it?"Ron shouted,matching Harry's volume.  
_Sigh!He'll never learn._

Harry stared at him,incensed and incredulous"What do I know?What do I KNOW?_You_ made _her cry_!That's what i know!"  
He went on,ignoring the startled gasps of the family and the shocked,perturbed expression on Ron's face.  
"Ronald what did yo-" her mother was cut off by Harry-"And more than once at that".  
The Weasley's were now glaring at Ron,Fleur with such contempt as nobody had seen her with before,yet not as severe as and Ginny.

Ginny knew that the Lavender episode had left Hermione distraught,when not angry,through its duration and had even led to tears,albeit on one occasion,and that had been in the confines of the girls dormitories.  
So if Harry knew about it,there had obviously been more to it.  
Or was it something that happened last year?

This thought enraged Ginny further.  
Harry was,after all her closest friend,slightly more so than Ginny which made the younger witch a tad bit jealous at times,so she would have confided in him.  
But her anger dissipated to some extent on seeing the ashamed and hurt face of her brother.

Harry however,oblivious to Ron's discomfort in his fit of rage continued his tirade.  
"Maybe _seeing_ it will help perhaps?"he sneered and with that he put his wand tip to his temple.  
_Oh no Harry please no!_  
Ron's face lost all its color.

This was taking things a bit too far.  
Though she knew he would regret it later,she made no move to stop him as she felt that he needed to do it.  
He had never confronted Ron on this subject despite his anger at him for hurting Hermione.  
He needed to let go.  
Harry pulled out exactly two thin silvery strands from his temple,and with a flick of his wand,their surrounding changed.  
_  
_

* * *

**A/N  
Please do review!  
I know there are flaws so feel free to point them out.  
Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
